Kismet
by LivingThroughFables
Summary: Going separate ways after their high school split. Both ladies find themselves in careers they never thought they would be in. But those very careers could be what grants them that second chance at love.


**AN: So this little fic of sorts was written for my very good friend Bayley/my-spirit-animal-is-rusty (You can find her on tumblr.) Hope you like it! (Oh, and btw. This is my first time writing Brittana. Not to mention its 8 o'clock in the morning… So, please be kind. Thanks!)**

It was like any other Friday morning; Bright, sunny, calm, and way too damn early. With the sporadic buzz of her alarm, Santana wakes from her short-lived sleep. "Jesus. It can't be 9 am already?"

Glancing to her bed side table, she groans. "Noooo. I just got comfy." With a roll to the left, the 28-year-old shakes awake her brown tabby. "Hey, gato! If I gotta get up, then so do you!"

With a raise of his head, the tabby glares.

"Ok. Ok. I get it. You need your beauty sleep." With a mocking bow "Sorry your majesty."

With a few back cracks and a wince, Santana slowly slouches her way to her in room bath. Stopping to take a look into her mirror, she assesses the damage. "Holy hell, I look like shit!" Stretching her cheeks with her fingers, "this 18 hour work load is for the birds. I'm starting to resemble the crypt keeper..." She cringes at the thought. Turing to start the shower, looking forward to its healing warmth, her cell rings.

Running back into her room, nearly hitting her toe on the side dresser. She frantically rummages through the piles of clothes covering the bedroom floor. "Shit. Shit! Don't hang up! IM HERE!" The cell stops its ringing the moment she lays her fingers on it._ Figures_. Glancing down to check her incoming calls, she grins. Pressing **Call** she heads back to the bathroom.

"San! Where the _hell _are you!?" The voice on the other end of the line yells.

"Why, good morning to you, too, Puckerman. How's the wifey? Good?" Santana quips back, as she pulls down her pajama bottoms. Preparing for her shower.

"Not the time, Santana. Where the hell are you? You're 20 minutes late to your shift, and I've got Mandy bitching at me because she can't clock out till your ass gets here!"

Putting her cell on speaker so she can remove the rest of her sleep wear, "Oh tell her to not get her panties twisted. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Heifer owes me. Ain't like she does anything anyway..."

"Not the point. Just get your ass down to the station. And don't forget you have that presentation at noon. "

"Sure thing boss man."

* * *

"Miss Pierce?"

Turning around from her class room cork board, Brittany notices the tears in the 1st graders eyes. "Oh James." She crouches down to give the little boy a hug. "Are they picking on you again?"

With a sniffle "Uh huh."

Wiping away the falling tears "Don't cry, sweetie. Their not worth it."

"Can I sit with you?" James asks with his head down.

"You can do more than that." Standing back up and walking over to her desk to grab the art supplies and handing them to the small child. "I need your brilliant mind to help me finish this board! "

The boy smiles

"We have to get it done before our special guest arrives."

"Special guest?" He asks as he hands his teacher a tube of hot pink glitter glue.

"Can you keep a secret?" Brittany whispers

James grins wildly "Yes! I can. I can keep a secret!"

Chuckling to herself. "Ok. I'll tell you. As long as you promise not to tell the other kids…" She stage whispers.

"I promise" James whispers back.

"We have someone coming from the Fire Station to talk to us about fire safety!"

Bouncing on his toes "Really?! That's so cool. OOooo Are they going to bring the fire dog?"

Tilting her head in exaggerated concentration. "I don't know, maybe. Got to wait and see."

Doing a dance that was totally James, "Eeee. I can't wait."

Laughing at the boy's excitement, Brittany attempts to bring back his attention to the task at hand. "Ok, Mr. Anderson. What shall it be, blue or green flames?"

**AN: Was it ok? Did I do alright? Should I continue? Let me know! Thanks!**


End file.
